The life of Midnightstar
by warriorcatfan800
Summary: Get ready for adventure, romance, etc. Midnightstar's tale has begun! Many friends and enemies, as she grows she will conquer the place as the leader of the clan! Meet her best friend Darkpaw on the way, the Leader Moonstar, the deputy Bloodclaw and many more! We shall lead you to the path she had chose! She shall rise to her rightful place!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this will take place when Midnightstar was a apprentice, she is half clan and half kittypet. Alright….. lets begin!**

**The Life of Midnightstar 1**

I was walking in the woods, I had no place to go, my mother died a couple days ago I guess I'll live outside in the woods without those humans. * crack * There was a low growl in the distance maybe those are the wildcats that my mom told stories about, but that means… I'm in clan turf! * a cat lunged at Midnight pinning her down * " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! " the he-cat asked angrily. I couldn't say anything I was a bit startled by this cat, he looked a bit older than me, maybe just by a moon or two. Then I decided to say something: " listen I am not here to start any trouble, my mom died a few days ago and I have nowhere else to go. " The cat's anger softened and then he said: " listen I feel bad and all, but I am not sure if Moonstar will let you in the clan. " the he-cat said.

I heard a cat she was saying something, but I didn't bother stay to listen, I ran off, I hid behind a tree that was near the twolegplace. Just then a little while later the he-cat came looking for me. " Hey you coming? Moonstar said that she will announce your arrival to the clan. " I nodded, but just then the he-cat ripped off my collar. " There now they will just think you are a loner, but before you come with me you might wanna wash off your twoleg stench. " I nodded and washed off in a nearby river then I followed the he-cat. " Anyways my name is Darkpaw, whats your name? " the he-cat asked. " It's a pleasure to meet you Darkpaw, my name is Midnight. " I said.

The two cats stalked off into Glowclan camp, it was a beautiful camp with the rivers that sparkle at night, the thorn bush that protects their camp and many trees and bushes. " Here comes Moonstar now, she'll be waiting at highrock for you! " Darkpaw said. Midnight nodded and followed Moonstar to hightrock and sat by her. " All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around highrock. " Moonstar said. I watched as many cats gathered, some are the age of a apprentice, some of the age of a warrior, some that are elders and queens, and lastly I saw the deputy. " I have let a loner join our clan, I hope all of you treat her well with respect. " Moonstar said.

Some of the cats gave hisses, others gave cheers of joy, but one cat stood up and said something, a warrior of the name Solarheart. " That isn't just a loner! It is a half blood isn't it Moonstar?! " He let out some laughter. I ignored him, knowing that if I ignored him he'd leave me alone, though I did give him a threatening glare before I looked away. " I shall name this brand new apprentice Midnightpaw in honor of her midnight pelt. " Moonstar announced. The cats started to cheer my name, I looked at the crowd of cats and gave a bright smile because now I am a apprentice of Glowclan.

Darkpaw ran up to me " come on I'll show you around camp! " he said. I followed him as he showed me around camp, every den seem unique and bigger than the others, especially the higher ranked ones. As we got to the apprentices den a male apprentice glared at me "you are very lucky to become an apprentice for a half blood!" he hissed. A female right next to him looked at me and gave a glare as well "you don't even deserve to be here! You are a half blood especially since you had to live with your mother, which is a kittypet! "She let out a nasty laugh. Darkpaw looked at them and hissed "hey! Be nice to her! She didn't do anything to you! "He said to them.

I walked up to my new nest and laid in it curling up into a ball, it was the nest next to Darkpaw's, my new friend. Darkpaw laid next to me in his nest, he fell asleep quickly and was moving all over the place, I felt the other two apprentices glaring at me, but I ignored them. They fell asleep a little while after, but I kept awake for a little while longer looking at the moon, but then I fell asleep. Solarheart stopped by the den and looked into the den " heh, looks the newbie fell asleep, too bad that she is getting some harsh training from me! " he said then walked back to the warriors den and fell asleep in his nest. Moonstar watched the whole clan for the night making sure everyone is safe as well as some other warriors that were guarding the camp, her deputy sat next to her.

"Moonstar are you sure letting this loner join the clan was the right choice? "He asked. She looked at him "Bloodclaw it was the right choice, trust me she'll make a wonderful warrior in our clan. "She responded. "Alright I will go with your decision, hopefully the whole clan will accept your decision as well. " Bloodclaw said. "Thank you Bloodclaw, but I feel a little bad for giving Midnightpaw Solarheart to train her. " Moonstar said. Bloodclaw nodded and walked back into the warriors den, since he was the deputy he slept in the warmest spot in the warriors den and he easily fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The life of Midnightstar **

It was morning and it was my first day of training, Darkpaw was still asleep so I nudged him. "Wake up, it is time to get up! " I exclaimed. He jumped up. "I'm up; alright let's go, let's get to our mentor. "He said. We walked over to our mentor Solarheart, he was waiting for us outside the apprentices den, he glared at me and then said: "you're a little late, but that is fine I suppose. "He said. Solarheart led us out to the hunting grounds. "Midnightpaw, I'll give you and easy assignment, catch some mice for our clan and Darkpaw you will be hunting for some vole. "He said. We both nodded and started t go hunting.

I caught three mice, it was too easy, though I am only an apprentice, then I saw those two apprentices that gave me nasty looks yesterday, they were coming towards me. The male didn't give any eye contact, but then he said: "We didn't give you a proper introduction, I thought today would be a good time, my name is Blackpaw. "He said. The female gave me the same nasty glare like yesterday then said: "and my name is Whitepaw. " I glared at Whitepaw. "You better stop with that nasty look before I'll give you something to look at. " I threatened.

She jumped back freaked out from what I said, but couldn't say a word back at me. I walked off carrying my prey that I caught and took it to my mentor Solarheart. He looked at me when he saw what I caught. "Not bad for your first day, but try to catch more next time, I'll come with you tomorrow and teach you the proper crouch. "He said. I nodded and was about to walk away, but then e stopped me. "Though I cannot believe that Moonstar let you join, since you are a half-blood. "He said laughing then walked off into the warriors den.

I looked back at him when he walked off; sometimes I wonder what makes him like that, such a mean cat that hates half-bloods like me. I walked to the fresh kill pile and put the mice I caught into the pile. Darkpaw was walking towards me after he put his voles into the fresh kill pile. "Hey Midnightpaw! How was your first day of your first hunt? "He asked. "It was fine I guess. " I said walking towards the apprentices den; I saw Blackpaw and Whitepaw walking inside the den. We went inside the den and I laid in my nest, but Darkpaw walked to them and talked to them.

"Hey guys! Getting along with Midnightpaw yet? "He asked them. Whitepaw hissed "No I am not getting along with her! She threatened me today, how can I even get along with that?! "She exclaimed. "I think I can handle getting along with her for a little while, but what if she doesn't get along with me? "Blackpaw said. Darkpaw shrugged "Don't worry about it, it'll be easy to get along with her, she's really nice if you get to know her!" he said. Blackpaw nodded and walked out of the apprentices den and took a mouse out of the fresh kill pile, Whitepaw followed him they share the mouse together.

Darkpaw then came to his nest and lay right beside me. "Um hey, want to grab a vole later on and uh… share it, with me?" he asked. I nodded "sure why not? Let's have a little nap and we'll grab a vole after that ok?" I said. "Alright, oh Midnightpaw, before you doze off I want to know about the day I met you in our hunting grounds." He said. I hesitated for a moment "well uh… when you found me yesterday my mom died like a couple days before that, I ran away from the twolegplace because of that, if my mom was dead why bother living there? I can't just act normal there with her gone; it's just too painful to stay there." I responded. Darkpaw looked at me with sadness in his eyes "Oh I see… sorry for asking, maybe I shouldn't have asked in the first place. "Its fine… it wasn't your fault for asking." I responded.

We fell asleep easily; I was easily exhausted from my first day of training. Solarheart checked on us he knew that we'd be exhausted "Hmm… I must say she tries hard, though she sleeps like she is still a small kitten." Solarheart mumbled walking off. Moonstar watched the clan; she saw the medicine cat Silverpelt walking out of the den "Hey is Tinypaw getting any better?" she asked jumping off of highrock. Silverpelt sighed "His wounds are really deep… I don't know if he'll make it." She responded.

**Cliffhanger… Will Midnightpaw fit into the clan? Who is Tinypaw and will he make it? Will Whitepaw and Blackpaw get along with Midnightpaw? Why is Solarheart being so nice to Midnightpaw? Find out in episode 3!**


End file.
